Beroep op drogreden
Het beroep op drogreden (Engels: argument from fallacy, appeal to fallacy, fallacy fallacy) is een drogreden waarbij een conclusie bij voorbaat als fout wordt beschouwd omdat er een drogreden was gebruikt in het argument. Hoewel het gebruik van drogredenen de kans verhoogt dat een conclusie onjuist is, betekent dit niet dat het in alle gevallen zo zal zijnhttps://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Fallacy_fallacy. Concept Een beroep op drogreden, oftewel de drogreden-drogreden (fallacy fallacy) verwijst naar argumentaties waarin drogredenen orden gebruikt, waardoor bijgevolg de conclusie sowieso fout zou zijn. Dit hoeft echter niet altijd het geval te zijn: een conclusie kan alsnog juist zijn ondanks het gebruik van drogredenen - ook al is dat wellicht toevallig. Uiteraard betekent dit niet dat het gebruik van drogredenen hiermee goedgepraat kan worden: een drogreden is en blijft een drogreden. Er is niets mis met het aangeven dat een drogreden werd gebruikt, want het gebruik ervan verhoogt doorgaans de kans dat de conclusie inderdaad onjuist zal zijn. Het betekent echter niet dat dit vanzelfsprekend altijd zo is, en het betekent eveneens dat de. aangevoerde argumentatie niet kan worden beschouwd als bewijs of verklaring voor de conclusiehttps://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Fallacy_fallacy De vorm van deze drogreden is als volgt: : Argument A ondersteunt bewering B. Argument A bevat een drogreden, dus is bewering B sowieso fout. Deze drogreden wordt soms ook verwoord als: niet op de boodschap schieten (don't shoot the message); het is niet omdat de boodschapper dom is dat de boodschap die hij brengt dat ook is. Een variant hierop is de beroep op "beroep op drogreden"-drogreden (fallacy fallacy fallacy), waarbij men een beroep op drogreden gebruikt als drogreden op zich. Een voorbeeld hiervan is "je hebt een beroep op drogreden gebruikt, dus zit je fout", wat op hetzelfde neerkomt als "je hebt een ad hominem gebruikt, dus zit je fout". Het gaat dus om het fout gebruik van een beroep op drogreden. Zo kan je blijven doorgaan: een beroep op "beroep op 'beroep op drogreden'-drogreden"-drogreden (fallacy fallacy fallacy fallacy) is het foutief gebruik van een beroep op "beroep op drogreden"-drogreden, en als die dan ook nog eens misbruikt wordt krijgen we een beroep op "beroep op 'beroep op `beroep op drogreden´-drogreden'-drogreden"-drogreden (fallacy fallacy fallacy fallacy fallacy), enz. Kortom: het is vanzelfsprekend zinvol om drogredenen te herkennen en te voorkomen, maar als de discussie uiteindelijk wordt herleid tot het louter wijzen op drogredenen, gaat de oorspronkelijke premisse eveneens verloren en wordt de discussie dus zinlooshttps://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Fallacy_fallacy. Tenslotte is er nog een omgekeerd beroep op drogreden, waarbij wordt gesteld dat iets geen drogreden kan zijn louter omdat de conclusie correct is. Dit heeft volgende vorm: : Argument A ondersteunt bewering B. Bewering B is correct, dus bevat argument A geen drogreden. Met andere woorden: als men stelt dat de lucht blauw is omdat katten schattig zijn, en de lucht is inderdaad blauw, wil dit nog niet zeggen dat het argument minder relevant ishttps://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Fallacy_fallacy. Uitzonderingen Er bestaan uitzonderingen waarop iets niet een beroep op drogreden is: *Wanneer iemand aanhaalt dat de spreker gebruik maakt van drogredenen, zonder hierbij te stellen dat de bewering of conclusie van de spreker om die reden onjuist is. *Drogredenen gericht op afleidingen of irrelevante conclusies, zoals de stropopredenering of red herring. Wanneer deze drogredenen gebruikt is de conclusie niet vanzelfsprekend fout, maar gewoonweg niet relevant. Voorbeelden *Persoon A stelt dat 64/16 = 4/1 gewoon door alle zes weg te laten. Persoon B zegt dat het resultaat sowieso fout is omdat bepaalde dezelfde getallen weglaten de originele ratio behoudt. Persoon B heeft hier dan een beroep op drogreden gedaan door te stellen dat het resultaat fout is omdat de redenering fout is. Toch is het resultaat in dit geval wel juist, ook al is het niet omwille van de reden die persoon A opgeeft. *Persoon A stelt dat katten dieren zijn, en Grumpy Cat is een dier, dus is Grumpy Cat een kat. Persoon B zegt dat persoon A de drogreden bevestiging van het gevolg heeft gebruikt, en dus fout is en Grumpy Cat dus géén kat is. Persoon B heeft hier beroep op drogreden gedaan, want Grumpy Cat is wel degelijk een kat maar niet omwille van de redenering die persoon A opgeeft. Persoon C stelt vervolgens dat, omdat persoon B een beroep op drogreden heeft gedaan door zeggen dat Grumpy Cat géén kat is vanwege de drogreden van persoon A, Grumpy Cat absoluut wél een kat moet zijn. Persoon C heeft hier dan weer een beroep op "beroep op drogreden"-drogreden gebruikt, want op basis van persoon B's drogreden kan je niet bepalen of Grumpy Cat wel of niet een kat is. Zie ook *Red herring *Drogreden Bronnen *https://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Fallacy_fallacy Referenties Categorie:Terminologie